


The Feel of Your Laugh

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Top Lance (Voltron), laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: Lance being Lance makes a truly terrible pun in the middle of sex, luckily it doesn't ruin the moment......then he does it again.





	The Feel of Your Laugh

Lance gritted his teeth from when Keith squeezed around him, holding himself back from coming inside his boyfriend. He prided himself for his stamina! He does have good stamina but it’s just really, really,  _really_  hard when his boyfriend is pretty much the sexiest thing he ever encountered and currently choking his dick with his ass. He’s also making these fucking little whiny begging sounds in the back of his throat when he hits  _juust_  the right place.

Lance’s hands gripped Keith’s hips. He slowed down the eager motion on his lap so it  _ground_  in that same spot over and over again, making Keith let loose a breathy little sigh that made Lance want to do it over and over again just to hear that sound.

“Hah, hah,  _Lance_ ,” Keith panted above him, eyes dark and intense. He leaned forward locking his lips with him, soft and languid. The movement allowed Keith to rub his entire body against Lance in sinuous motions, feeling that soft skin against his, smell the sweat and the scent of sex it brought with him.

Lance grabbed Keith’s ass, squeezing the muscle and shifting the blanket off. A cheek in each hand he spread them, the tiny stretch making Keith whine into his mouth and bite his lip.

Sliding his fingers to the crease he traced Keith’s rim and dipped the barest tips of his fingers in along with his dick. Fingernails bit into his shoulders and Keith clenched on him with whispered words of “fuck, fuck,  _fuck!_ ” and god damn if Lance didn’t want a fucking mirror right above their bed so he could see Keith falling apart on top of him.

He braced his legs on the mattress, blanket perching precariously on the bed, hanging on for dear life. But how could he focus on that when Keith is all red in the face, hair in disarray, and looking at him like this was the only thing he needed to do for the rest of their lives?

Thrusting his hips up he pounded up into Keith. His boyfriend flung his head back, displayed his bitten neck, and moaned into the ceiling (where they need to get a fucking mirror cuz  _come on!_ ). In his peripheral, he saw the blanket slide slowly, sloooowly off.

“Oh, sheet,” he muttered.

His hands gripped Keith’s hips so hard he was worried he might bruise them but  _holy fucking **shit**_. Keith wasn’t moving, his hips being held still by the hold Lance still had on him (because if he moved  _at all_  he would come and he had a reputation to worry about) but it still felt  _amazing_  because he was  _laughing_. Keith was  _laughing_  while he was inside of him and it felt fan-fucking- _tastic_.

Every chuckle he could feel bounce and clench around him. Breathy little movements jolting him from where he lay. It felt close and  _intimate._

“Did you just say, ‘oh, sheet?’” Keith laughed out above him, starting to rock in gentle motions above him.

“A blanket fell from the bed,” Lance ground out, voice hoarse. He sunk his head back into the pillows, rubbing his head side to side, mussing his hair but kinda helping him from coming?

Keith sat up, taking his warmth with him and Leaving Lance’s torso cold. But it was okay because Keith was smiling down at him with a soft, fond smile, hand trailing over his chest to rest in the middle, over his heart. “You are such a nerd.”

Lance lightened his hold on his hips, encouraging more rocking; breath panting out thinly. “And you’re a dork.”

Keith sucked a kiss onto his collarbone, biting the skin. He could feel the smile on his skin. “My nerd,” the words were whispered.

Lance carded his hands through Keith’s hair, scratching at his scalp. “My dork,” he said kissing his cheek.

They continued to rock, the previous passion from before not gone but shifted to something soft and loving. A warm rosy glow taking home in their hearts as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Lance stroked a piece of hair from Keith’s face. “Hey,” he didn’t quite whisper.

“What?” Keith asked taking the hand cupping his face and leaning into the touch.

“When is a door not actually a door?”

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together, eyes flitting over his face as if he could see what exactly was going on in his mind. “What?” he drawled out.

“When it’s ajar.”

“Ppppppffttttttt,” Keith sputtered out, eyes shutting and face hiding into the palm cradling his face. Giggling, Keith muttered, “Oh my god.”

This time Lance was prepared for the feeling of laughter. Gritting his teeth against the intimate feeling of Keith laughing around him. He breathed through it, completely focused on Keith as he smothered his giggles.

He grinned as he thrust up a little harder, turning that laugh into a moan. “Why—why can’t you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom?”

Keith’s breath of laughter cooled a spot on Lance’s skin. “Why?”

“Because the pee is silent.”

Lance moaned at the feeling of Keith contracting rhythmically on him as he laughed. Panted as he moaned above him at the feeling, reaching down to press against his stomach where Lance was deep inside. “Fuck,” Keith breathed, moving his hand to stroke his cock.

Lance stroked his hands up and down Keith’s sides and back, grounding himself in the feeling of the rolling sinews of muscle under his palms. “I’m terrified of elevators,” he murmured, “so I’m taking steps to avoid them.”

“Laaance,” Keith whined, humor in the drawn-out syllable. “Shut up, I’m trying to come.”

“How udderly disappointing.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Okay, that pun went along with another joke in my head. So. Context.”

A head thumped on his chest, grumbles about his humor at inappropriate times were mumbled into skin. Keith might talk a big game about his sense of timing but he knows his boy, he was fighting a smile as he spoke. Hiding his face to cover up the dirty, dirty, crime of finding his boyfriend funny. That, and he could feel the wetness of pre-come sliding across his hip.

“You fucking love me admit it.” Lance took hold of his bruised hips again, feeling the hitch of breath more than hearing it. “And I love. Fucking. You.” He finished with a grin.

Keith moaned, whether at the dick sliding inside of him or the bad wordplay is unimportant.

“I got fired from my job at the bank today. An old lady came in and asked me to check her balance, so I pushed her over.”

“ _What?!_  That’s terrible!” Amused outrage colored Keith’s indignant shout, sitting up so abruptly it made both of them choke on a breath. “H-how are you so…  _terrible_.”

“Only for you, babe,” Lance panted, sweat falling from his hairline as Keith worked his hips faster and faster; he smoothed a hand up Keith’s chest to flick at a pale pink nipple. “Only for you.”

He shifted his hips, moving just enough to hit a spot that made Keith’s voice punch out the softest little sigh and arch his back to push his ass just a little harder into his hips. He aimed for that spot, again and again, watching for any more sighs or minuscule shifts to his expression telling him  _there, there, right there._

His expression became pinched, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and eyes squeezed shut. Kiss-reddened lips parted in little gasps for more. Little sweet  _’ah, ah, ah’s’_  dropped from his lips as his hips worked in little circles, using the dick inside him— _Lance’s dick_ —to grind against  _that_  spot. Using him to bring himself pleasure.

Lance did his best not to come at the sight. At the thought of being  _used_  just to bring his partner to fulfillment. At seeing Keith so  _undone_  above him, so completely wrecked with a smile on his face.

_Speaking of which…_

“Wha-what does a z-zombie vegetarian eat?”

“Laaaance,” Keith moaned above him, foggy eyes slitting open to glare down at him.

Lance wrapped a hand around Keith’s dick to get back the little hiccups of bliss, the little  _’ah, ah, ah’s.’_  His eyes fluttered shut as the little sounds came back, hips twitching, unable to decide which is better.

Lance waited until the man above him started gasping large breaths of air, face red and flushed, nearly coming before saying the punchline.

“Graaaaaaaaains.”

A sharp bark of laughter was his only warning before ropes of white decorated his chest. Breathy giggles devolving into one long moan as Keith melted above him, spine softening but hips still moving.

The fluttering walls around him were the last straw before he pistoned his hips into the boneless man above him. He threw his head back as he released into him, gasping for breath as the sweat cooled.

He shivered when Keith moved off of him, dick slipping out. Before the warm, sweaty body flopped back down on top of him, arms wrapping around his shoulder and neck.

He wrapped his own arms around Keith’s waist and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck, drinking in the smell of him, them, and sex.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a complete and utter dumbass,” came the sleepy response.

He tightened his hold, smiling into Keith’s neck. “Your dumbass.”

A scoff. “Fucking nerd.”

_”Your_  fucking nerd.”

Keith’s shoulders shook with a tired chuckle. “I love you.”

Lance pulled back, cupping Keith’s face to kiss him before pulling back to rest his forehead against his. “I love you too.”

He let the silence sit for a moment.

“So, I was sitting in traffic the other day…probably why I got ran over.”

“LANCE!”

 


End file.
